A Different Outcome
by daily-chan
Summary: What if; when the trio confronted Sirius in the Shrieking Shack, things had gone a little differently? Not a Part of the A Bond of Family series!
1. Chapter 1

_A Different Outcome_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. However, since Rowling discarded my favourite characters I picked them up and took them into my care to give them the love and attention they deserve...and occasionally give them reason to need that love and attention no matter how much they deserve it without needing a reason._

 _Summary: What if; when the trio confronted Sirius in the Shrieking Shack, things had gone a little differently?_

 _Warnings:_ _hints of strong bromance, Dumbledore and Snape bashing and some very light Ron bashing._

 _Special thanks to Kitty for beta-ing this story for me and giving me endless support and inspiration. Thank you for your endless patience with my grammar and for all the lessons you've taught me and are still trying to stamp into my brain._

 _Not a part of the A Bond of Family series!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" _ **All right…but you'll need to help me, Sirius," said Lupin. "I only know how it began…"**_

 _ **Lupin broke off. There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All five of them stared at it.**_

 _ **Then Lupin strode towards it and looked out into the landing.**_

" _ **No one there…"**_

" _ **This place is haunted!" said Ron.**_

" _ **It´s not," said Lupin, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted...the screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."**_

 _ **He pushed his greying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment, then said," That's where all of this starts...with my becoming a werewolf. None of this..."**_

Harry wasn't the only one who jumped as Black interrupted him by slamming a chair into thin air, surprising them all as a whimper and crack were the only warnings they got before something heavy hit the ground.

"Stupid eavesdropping git," Black growled, pulling away the invisibility cloak to reveal Snape's unconscious form on the floor behind Lupin. "Always said he was a slimy snake. What is he doing here?"

"He works here," Lupin revealed, kneeling down to check their most hated professor's pulse. "How did you know he was there?"

"Aside from his slimy stench?" Something seemed to have changed in Black in the moments since knocking Snape out and Harry warily eyed him, not sure what to make of the sudden calm that had come over the man. "I heard his breathing. I'm surprised you didn't."

"I think I can be forgiven if you take into account all that's happening right now," Lupin' posture had changed as well, relaxing while Harry couldn't believe Black was joking.

"Never lose sight of your surroundings and always be on guard."

"Yes, yes, I know. You've told me a thousand times," to Harry's surprise, Lupin's entire being relaxed further the longer he and Black interacted.

"Constant Vigilance."

"What is going on here?" Ron broke out of his stupor as Lupin rolled his eyes as he rose to his feet again, ignoring Hermione as she tried to shush Ron.

"I'm sorry, I was about to tell you..."

"Not yet, what was Snape doing here," Black interrupted Lupin once more, gazing around suspiciously.

"I don't know, he might have seen me leave the castle."

"After what happened last time?" Black snorted, impatiently brushing his long filthy hair out of his eyes. "He's an even bigger idiot than I thought to once more follow you to the Shack."

"Why did Snape follow you to the Shrieking Shack before?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"Because he was curious to where I went every mo...the full moon!" Lupin's eyes widened. "I didn't take my potion today, I'm not safe."

"What potion?" Black grabbed his arm as Lupin scrambled back in a panic. "The moon won't be up for another hour. I´ve kept track of the moon cycle to prevent running into Moony, so calm down."

"Wolfsbane, it's a potion that allows me to keep my mind when I transform, so I can just retreat as a harmless wolf. But only as long as I take it the week preceding the full moon and I forgot to take it today," sudden realisation came to Lupin's eyes as he fought to control himself. "Snape's the one who's been providing me with the potion, he must have been bringing it and I left the Marauder Map open on the desk."

"You took a potion that a known enemy provided for you?" Black sounded disgusted and Harry couldn't blame him as that was one of the most stupid things someone could do.

"I had no choice and he wouldn't dare to tamper with it under Dumbledore's watchful eyes," Lupin defended himself. "I need to leave, I won't be safe tonight."

"Because you haven't taken that potion?" Harry asked.

"I won't make it back in time..."

"Are you a wizard or what? If the slimy git came to bring it to you like you suspect, it's likely he left it at your desk, just summon the bloody thing here," Black growled as he bend down to tie Snape up with a rope he pulled out of thin air. "And send for McGonagall while you're at it."

"What?" they all turned to Black surprised, but it was Lupin who voiced the thought that Harry believed was on everyone's mind. "Why?"

"Because you're going to change into a werewolf in a hour's time, not leaving us enough time to both reveal the rat for what he is and get them away from you without causing a mess. So summon the potion and send a Patronus to McGonagall, she is still working here, isn't she?"

"Yes...I...are you sure? You don't know if McGonagall will listen, this might be your only chance, one you've clearly been waiting for," Lupin worriedly asked.

"Yes, I've waited twelve years for this," Black stared at Scabbers with clear hatred before he turned to Harry and his haunted eyes softened with an emotion Harry couldn't identify. "But for his safety, I'm willing to wait a bit longer for my chance at justice. Summon her."

"Justice?" Lupin send off a Patronus. "I thought you wanted revenge?"

"I did and I still do, but there are more important things than revenge, something I'd forgotten over the years," and suddenly Harry recognised the emotion in Black's eyes for what it was; love.

"Why...you betrayed my parents," the sudden pain that flashed through Black's eyes cut off what Harry was going to say and he stared at the man for a long moment as he suddenly realised he didn't believe this man, this supposed murderer and betrayer of his parents, was all that guilty.

Sure, the man himself had admitted he'd killed his parents, but the guilt and pain he could see clearly in the man's eyes now that he had calmed down, didn't fit with what he'd been lead to believe and Harry decided to trust his instincts to give the man a chance to try and explain himself. "You said Scabbers is really a man named Peter Pettigrew, show me."

"Harry?" Grey eyes blinked at him confused even as a potion soared up the stairs, into Lupin's waiting hand and Harry ignored his professor downing it as he caught the intelligence in Black's eyes, surprising him, but also making him believe he had make the right choice as it weren't the eyes of a madman at all.

"McGonagall is on her way, show me now. So that when she comes in here, she'll see that you are telling the truth and will give you a chance to explain yourself."

"You can't be serious, you actually believe him?" Ron snapped, still pale as a sheet and clutching his injured leg and Hermione stared at him in disbelief but Harry couldn't have felt more sure of himself as he gazed at the surprised man.

"Yes, I do," Scabbers squeaked in terror as Harry crossed the room and pulled the struggling rat out of his protesting friend's hands. "Will it hurt the rat if you are lying?"

"No and if it'll make you feel better, you may even cast the spell yourself," Black moved to his side, but Harry didn't feel threatened by the man's close proximity. Earlier events aside, he felt instinctively that the man wouldn't cause him any harm.

"I don't know the spell," Harry admitted.

"Then I'll teach you," Black shrugged, his voice much softer now that he was calm. "The incarnation is _Homorphus_ , and while you say it you should just picture in your mind him changing back into his human form. If it works, there will be a blue and white flash and he´ll begin to grow. If it doesn't, nothing will happen."

Surprised by the simple advice, Harry pulled out his wand and tried to follow Black's direction as Lupin watched with oddly bright eyes.

But Harry ignored his Defence Professor, letting go of Scabbers as there was a blinding flash of light and limbs grew out of the rat, a man falling to the ground in place of where Scabbers had just been.

A very short man, who had the appearance of having lost a lot of weight in a short time, scrambled to his feet immediately, freezing as he seemed to realise what had happened and Harry stared at the beady eyes that flashed around nervously before settling on Black beside Harry.

"S-Sirius...R-Remus," the man stuttered out over the gasps of disbelief coming from Hermione and Ron.

"Wh-what...P-Pettigrew," McGonagall's gasp made any reply either man might have had fall away as they all looked up to see the elderly woman clasp a hand to her chest, eyes blown wide in shock as she had clearly just arrived. "H-how..."

Her eyes widened even more as she caught sight of Black, still standing beside Harry before flashing back to Pettigrew. "I...what's going on here?"

"P-Professor McGonagall...y-you need to save me, he's come to try and kill me again!" Beady eyes flashed to Professor McGonagall and as McGonagall swiftly pulled her wand out, Harry feared she might attack Black.

But he was surprised as she raised her wand at Pettigrew, barely sparing Black a second glance as she turned her back on him.

"I knew it...I just knew it," she whispered, realisation filling her eyes as she stared at the trembling man before her. "You are the traitor, aren't you? You betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who."

Harry couldn't help but gape at her in utter shock at her words.

"Professor?" Lupin blinked, clearly just as surprised as Harry was by this turn of events, but McGonagall ignored him.

"Why, why did you betray them? Why did you frame him?!" she demanded.

"I...I didn't, h-he did, and he betrayed Lily and James to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a spy..." Pettigrew stuttered, what little colour his ashen skin had rapidly draining at the sight of her wand steadily aimed at him.

"Don't you dare lie to me, never again," the words were almost growled by their Head of House as she trembled. "You...you are the one who was the spy, weren't you?"

"No, I've been hiding from h-him, I knew he would come after me," Pettigrew shook his head fiercely.

"How could you have possibly known Sirius would escape from Azkaban, it's never been done before," Lupin spat out.

"He has dark powers the rest of us can only dream of," Pettigrew squeaked at the clear anger in Lupin's tone.

"I've never dreamed of dark powers of any sorts, you know very well that I've spend my entire life running away from anything to do with that," Black's tone was surprisingly soft compared to the anger in McGonagall and Lupin's voices, though Harry could see his hands were balled into fists and trembling in a clear attempt to keep himself under control.

He didn't know what the cryptic words meant, but from Pettigrew's flinch he knew the other did and he hadn't missed both McGonagall and Lupin shifting either.

"While you on the other hand have always surrounded yourself with powerful people," tears appeared in McGonagall's eyes. "I should have seen it; it is so obvious now that I think back about it. How could I ever..."

She cut herself off all of a sudden, hand trembling more than before as she stared at Pettigrew. "Why...why did you betray them?"

"He forced me to," Pettigrew seemed to realise it was no use pretending he hadn't as McGonagall, Black and Lupin all stared at him with equal hatred. "He was gaining so much power and I...I was scared and he forced me..."

"Don't lie," Black hissed. "You went to Voldemort of your own free will when you felt the war was turning to their advantage. You had been passing information for over a year already."

"I..no..."

"You forget where I've spent the last twelve years, Peter. I've heard their screams, how they cursed you for your double crossing them. Voldemort went to James and Lily's house on your information. You wouldn't believe the things I've heard in there about you, what they'd do to you if you were still alive, so don't lie, not any more."

"Why did you throw away the best thing that ever happened to us, why did you betray our family?" Harry's heart clenched at the emotion he could hear in Lupin's voice, echoed in Black's grey eyes.

"I couldn't go up against him, there was nothing to gain..."Pettigrew' beady eyes flashed between Black and Lupin.

"Were we not enough?" Black spoke up, his voice no more than a whisper. "You were our brother; we loved you and would have died for you. How could you even think of betraying our family the way you did? Lily and James...how could you?"

The hairs on Harry's neck rose at the loaded words and he turned to Pettigrew to see his reaction, but the twitchy man seemed unmoved by the emotion in Black's voice as he stared at him blankly.

"Why did you frame him?" Harry couldn't help but ask. "Everyone thought you went after Black after my parents died, but he was the one who cornered you, wasn't he? Why did you blow up that street and frame him for their deaths?"

"Because he would never have stopped hunting me for betraying James, for getting him killed," Pettigrew's honest answer surprised Harry, not having expected it after all the lies told so far and he wondered if Black's words had actually reached the cowardly man after all. "He'd have hunted me down and killed me."

"No, I wasn't going to kill you that day. I wanted you to pay and death would've been too easy," Black growled. "I'd have made sure you would suffer for what you've done. I still want you to suffer."

"And he will. If anyone deserves to be send to Azkaban, it's him," McGonagall declared as she knocked Pettigrew out with a spell before binding him with ropes. "We'll take him to the castle and call the Aurors from there. They can take him into custody."

Harry was surprised when Black stepped around him to McGonagall's side. "And I hand myself over into your custody."

"I...why?" McGonagall blinked surprised. "I'm not an Auror."

"No, but you are the Deputy Headmistress and therefore authorised to take someone into protective custody when the Ministry fails to provide that," Black held out a wand to her that Harry hadn't known he possessed and gob smacked, she took it from him.

"You are an innocent man, Sirius. I can't in good consciousness arrest an innocent man, even if I do have that authority like you say," she objected.

"You do and although I am innocent, that's not stopped the Ministry from chucking me into Azkaban before," he swallowed. "And I know there is a Kiss on sight order with my name on it that I'd like to prevent from being executed."

"Dumbledore..."

"I don't trust Dumbledore, not any more," Black sounded bitter to Harry, though he had no idea what might have caused the man to distrust the Headmaster and he knew now was not the time to ask.

McGonagall seemed to realise the same thing as she unexpectedly pulled him into a tight embrace before she took his right hand firmly in her own. "I, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, take you, Sirius Orion Black, into my custody."

A red string of thread bound itself around their hands, glowing brightly for a moment before fading.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"A protective spell," Hermione immediately answered, seemingly unable to not do so when a question was asked. "By willingly entering the Deputy's custody, a protection is placed upon him that will prevent others from forcefully taking him away."

"What it means is that until I've received a trial, they cannot kill or chuck me back into Azkaban," Black clarified.

"Why didn't you fight your conviction," Lupin asked softly.

"What conviction?" Black raised an eyebrow and both Lupin and McGonagall gasped.

"You mean that you have never received a trial?" scandalised McGonagall bristled as Black shook his head. "Then I will personally see to it that you will this time!"

"That would be nice, but we haven't got time to discuss things further as the moon will come up in less than fifteen minutes. We need to leave so that Remus can lock himself up here for the night."

"You're right, we need to get a move on," McGonagall decided as she turned to the bed. "Can you walk? Because I am not much of a healer."

"He is," Lupin spoke up as he pulled out his wand, turning the handle to Black. "He always took care of any injuries James and I gained. Could you heal his leg so he won't be slowed down by it?"

"I'm the one who broke it so it's the least thing I could do," Black hesitated for a moment before his fingers closed around Lupin's wand and he moved to Ron. "I'm sorry I hurt you while trying to get my hands on Peter, but would you allow me to make it right by healing it?"

"No! You'll mess it up even more!" Ron gasped, pain flashing through his features as he shifted away, what little colour was left in his face fading as he seemed to realise who he was shouting at. "I- I mean, a teacher tried to heal Harry's broken arm before and he removed all the bones in it instead. Let Madam Pomfrey deal with it."

"I'm not a teacher," a hint of something unpleasant crossed Black's lips. "Though I would like to know the name of the incompetent man I need to rip apart for hurting him; I can assure you that although I am likely to be a little rusty, I am actually a qualified healer."

Ron shifted nervously, but Harry felt a warmth blossom in his chest at the low spoken words, realising that for some insane reason, Black cared about him, about his well-being and it suddenly made him see several things in perspective.

He remembered seeing that gigantic dog at Magnolia Crescent and several times over the course of the year. Initially he'd thought it was a bad omen, but he realised now that the man had probably been trying to look out for him in the only way he could, by watching him from a distance to try and keep him safe.

He broke into Hogwarts twice, neither time he ever came near to Harry or another student despite having every bit of opportunity to do so and it suddenly made sense why Ron hadn't been hurt that time as it hadn't been Ron the man was after.

Harry knew the dog must've seen them travel from the castle to Hagrid's earlier that afternoon, but hadn't made a move until Pettigrew was with them. But even when he did have Pettigrew, he hadn't killed him despite having every bit of opportunity in the time it took Harry and Hermione to make it through the tunnel.

And although Black had tried to get them out of the way when rage overcame him, Harry now understood that he'd never been out to truly harm them and suddenly it all made sense to him.

"That's why you escaped, isn't it?" He asked out of the blue as he remembered overhearing Mister Weasley say that Black had been talking in his sleep before escaping, repeating 'he's at Hogwarts' over and over again. And although everyone had assumed he was talking about him, Harry suddenly realised he must have been talking about Pettigrew. "You escaped because you knew Pettigrew was here."

"Yes, I was the only one who knew the truth and the danger he posed to you here, perfectly positioned to harm you the moment he got wind of Voldemort returning," Black seemed surprised by Harry's insight, ignoring the three others starting at the name.

It made Harry remember that his parents had named this man his godfather and it seemed that he was taking that job seriously despite not having seen him for twelve years and being on the run now.

"Let him heal your leg, Ron," he commanded, not breaking eye contact with Black as a small smile crossed the man's lips that made him appear years younger.

"I...if you are sure," Ron still tensed as Black raised Lupin's wand, but a moment later he blinked surprised and patted his leg. "Huh...it's healed."

"I'm not some incompetent idiot," Black grumbled as he handed Lupin his wand back while Ron carefully stretched his leg.

"Although I've given myself over into your custody willingly, I think my sudden appearance at the castle might cause a bit of a panic," Black spoke to McGonagall.

"I agree, but I don't see how we can avoid that."

"Peter is an Animagus, a rat...and I'm one, too," Black softly admitted. "You should take that into account while we're both in your custody and when you hand us over to the Aurors."

"You...he...we'll be having a long discussion about that very soon, but it might be wise if you change into your Animagus form for now and remain that way until we're out of sight," McGonagall swallowed thickly as Black transformed before her eyes.

Harry stared at the large dog in amazement, the black fur matted and thinner than could be considered healthy, but still a force to be reckoned with as he'd discovered earlier that afternoon.

"We should get a move on," McGonagall stared at the dog with the same amazement for a long moment before she ushered Ron and Hermione to their feet and pushed them into the direction of the hatch. "Go through and don't stop. Mister Potter and Si.."

"Padfoot," Lupin interrupted as he moved into the front room, suddenly looking tense as they moved away from him. "His name is Padfoot."

Recognition flashed through McGonagall's face, a small smile crossing over her lips as she looked at the dog. "I see...I should have realised...Mister Potter and Padfoot will follow behind you and I will bring up the rear with Pettigrew and Professor Snape."

The dog, Padfoot, hesitated for a moment before trotting across the room to Lupin, who knelt surprised and ran a hand over the matted fur as the dog whined. "I'll be all right; with the potion I won't hurt myself like I normally do. I...I'll..."

"You will see him in the morning, Remus. I swear you will," McGonagall said as Lupin swallowed thickly and pulled the dog close for a moment before letting him go again, the tenseness having mostly vanished.

"Go with them and get your fugitive butt free," Harry was fairly sure the words were meant just for the dog, but they all heard them clearly as the dog barked before trotting back to them to flank Harry's side.

"Go Mister Weasley," McGonagall ordered and they all moved back through the tunnel, Crookshanks appearing at the dog's side out of nowhere.

"I wish I'd thought about enlarging the tunnel on our way here," Hermione murmured, making Harry realise the tunnel was in fact much higher than it had been on the way there.

"A trick Mister Potter's father accidentally taught me years ago during a catastrophic event," McGonagall told them as Crookshanks shot past them to immobilise the Whomping Willow so they could climb out without danger.

"Stay close together and don't speak to anyone," McGonagall ordered as they crossed over to the castle. "I'm fairly sure we'll make it to the Headmasters office without a problem, but you never know for sure."

Truer words Harry knew were not spoken and he grinned at Padfoot as the dog trotted beside him in a clear protective move, knowing things were about to get really hectic.


	2. Chapter 2

They made it to the castle without a problem though Harry was still relieved that the hallways were mostly deserted as McGonagall led them through the castle, drawing only a few curious looks.

Harry was surprised when he realised she was leading them to the hospital wing instead of her or Dumbledore's office, but although he, Ron and Hermione shared a confused glance, they did not comment on the odd choice.

"Poppy, I need this room in privacy for a while," McGonagall said as they entered.

"Merlin's beard!" Madam Pomfrey stumbled back as she caught sight of them and who were with her. "Is that…."

"Yes, it is. Do hurry, please," McGonagall levitated both Snape and Pettigrew onto beds, tying the latter to it.

"That….that changes everything," the woman seemed unaware of what McGonagall was doing as she stared at Pettigrew. "Minerva…..this..…Sirius...he..."

"I'm well aware, Poppy," the two women met each other's eyes for a long moment.

"He...we...oh Merlin...is he..."

"I believe so, but could you please go to your office and not come out of it until I say so?" McGonagall stepped away from the beds.

"Yes, call me when you need me," Madam Pomfrey snapped out of her shock and disappeared into her office without another word.

"I assume I can count on you to keep his secret just that?" They all nodded.

"Good, then we will wait for the Aurors to arrive before we'll go through what exactly happened tonight," she nodded to Padfoot as she shot off a Patronus.

"Why…"

"A Patronus can be used to send messages," Black's voice made them all jump but McGonagall had clearly expected it as she simply turned to him, giving him a once over.

"While we wait, shall I cut that for you?" McGonagall indicated his long matted hair. "I remember how much it always annoyed you when it got too long and that you would ask Remus to cut it for you."

"Please," Black turned his back to her as she retrieved scissors.

"It won't be perfectly even, but it won't be as heavy and will allow you easier movement," McGonagall easily cut through the elbow-length hair and moments later Black's hair was much shorter.

Harry couldn't help but notice that the absence of it seemed to take some invisible weight from the man's shoulders and although he was still dirty and scarily thin, he appeared a bit more human.

"Thank you," Black breathed out as McGonagall vanished the hair.

"I wish there was a moment so you could freshen up a little…"

"But it will have to wait," Black finished for her and she smiled. "They'll be here soon."

"Yes, they will be."

"What will happen when the...uh…" Harry flushed as he realised he didn't remember the name they'd used.

"Aurors; they are the magical variant of police," Black gave him a small smile that Harry couldn't help but return.

"Right, the Aurors. What will happen when they arrive? They can't just take Mister Black..."

"Sirius," Black cut him off, a rather forced smile crossing his lips as Harry blinked up to him. "My name is Sirius; I've never quite liked my surname and having you of all people...just...call me Sirius."

"Right...they can't just take you away, can they?" Harry swallowed thickly as he looked at Bla-Sirius, understanding why it would be difficult for the man to hear him address him so formal if he was indeed his godfather. It made Harry want to put effort in calling the man by his given name, even if just to give the man a tiny acknowledgment of whom he was to him.

"No, not while I'm under McGonagall's custody. Why didn't you call Dumbledore?" B-Sirius asked as he turned back to McGonagall.

"I-I don't know. You said that you didn't trust him," McGonagall admitted confused. "You said that you didn't receive a trial and while cutting your hair I could see you don't have a prison number, supporting your claim. Why wouldn't Albus have enforced a trial?"

"But Professor Dumbledore wouldn't be able to enforce a trial, could he?" Hermione piped up. "I mean, only the Aurors can request a trial, can't they?"

"He is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; the magical variant of judges," B-Sirius clarified as Harry opened his mouth to ask and he grinned apologetic at the man as he once more had to explain something that must've been common knowledge to him. But he didn't seem to care or mind as he gave Harry a small smile in return. "As Chief Warlock, he can overrule the Ministry when it comes to matters of the law."

"Then why didn't he?" Harry asked.

"That's what I would like to know as well," B-Sirius frowned. "Every time someone is sent to Azkaban, the Chief Warlock is notified. And since the Chief Warlock presides every trial, he would know I hadn't received one at all."

"We'll get to the bottom of things, I can assure you that. Minister Fudge himself said that Dumbledore testified to you being the Secret-Keeper and therefore must have known indeed. But for now, let's focus on getting you free, like you promised Remus."

"What can we do to help?" Harry ignored Ron shifting nervously beside Hermione, keeping his focus on B-Sirius and McGonagall.

"When the Aurors arrive, you need to tell them what happened tonight and they will want to ask questions; of all of you," McGonagall explained.

"And after they're done asking questions?" Hermione softly asked.

"I assume they will provide both Sirius and Pettigrew with a trial," McGonagall answered, turning as the door opened and three people entered; a man and a woman dressed in black, whom Harry had never seen before, followed by the Minister.

"Arrest him!" Fudge' eyes widened in shock upon seeing B-Sirius.

"Just a moment, Minister. Sirius has willingly surrendered himself into my custody and that is where he will remain until everything is cleared up," McGonagall stepped before B-Sirius, who had tensed.

"Clear up? Clear up what?! That man is a mass murderer! There has never been a clearer case," Fudge spat out. "Kingsley, Amelia; arrest him."

"We cannot arrest him, Cornelius. If Mister Black has indeed surrendered himself into Minerva's custody and she has accepted, he is protected from forceful arrests until she deems it fit to hand him over," the woman in black robes stepped forward and gazed at them all curiously. "But I for one would like to know what you meant with clearing things up."

"Twelve years ago, Sirius Black was arrested for the murder of twelve Muggles...," McGonagall began but Fudge waved her off.

"And a wizard and he was found guilty, we all know that. I don't see..."

"Then why is said wizard right now lying on this hospital bed, alive and clearly breathing?" McGonagall cut him off, stepping aside and as one they all turned to Pettigrew's bed.

"That's impossible! Peter Pettigrew is dead, killed by Black when he blew up that street," Fudge stared at Pettigrew's unconscious form in clear denial.

"He framed Sirius for his crimes," Harry spoke up. "We heard him admit it ourselves less than an hour ago."

"Wh-What are those children doing here?" Fudge turned to them. "Get them out of..."

"Those children were present from the start, while I was summoned later on. But they will tell you all about what happened tonight and how Mister Pettigrew came to be here," McGonagall conjured five chairs. "It seems that a lot of errors have been made twelve years ago..."

"I arrested him myself; it was a clear cut case!" Fudge immediately protested, reminding Harry why he hadn't really liked the man when meeting him the previous year. It seemed to Harry that the man seemed incapable of listening as he kept interrupting Professor McGonagall and refused to see what was before his very eyes.

"Then how do you explain Pettigrew's presence here now? His body was never found..."

"The largest piece they ever found of him was his finger," the woman suddenly took a sharp breath. "He's missing his index finger, Kingsley."

"I see it," the dark skinned man nodded, waving his wand over Pettigrew, waiting for a moment before taking a seat on the chair. "It is truly him. Perhaps we should listen to what they have to tell us as it is clear to me not all is as it seems."

"If you question him under Veritaserum, you'll learn the truth of things," Sirius spoke up as he ignored the chair set out for him and leaned against the bed, a little away from Harry.

"We don't listen to mur..."

"Perhaps it would be wise to question you first, so we know in turn what questions to ask him," the woman suggested, cutting Fudge off. "You may not know us, Mister Black, so let me introduce myself and my companion to you and the others. I am Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and this is my colleague Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"I have no objections to that, being given a fair trial is all I've ever wanted," Sirius nodded to her.

"You don't think you received a fair trial?" Amelia asked interested.

"I mean that I've never received a trial at all. That oaf beside you arrested me, knocked me out and the next thing I know is that I'm in a prison cell in Azkaban, being ignored every year when he makes his rounds," Fudge bristled at Sirius' harsh tone, but Amelia waved him off.

"Everyone has a right to a trial and if what you say is true, then a great injustice has been done to you, regardless if you are guilty or not and I will personally see to it that you will indeed receive one now," Amelia promised. "I assume you plead not guilty to the murders of those Muggles?"

"And the betrayal of James and Lily Potter, I would never have betrayed my family," if Harry hadn't already believed the man before him was in fact innocent, the unhidden anger in his voice at being believed to have betrayed them was unmistakable and would've made Harry doubt his guilt now even if he hadn't before.

"You are a Death Eater, You-Know-Who's right hand m...m..." this time Fudge cut himself off, staring confused as Sirius pulled up his filthy sleeves to reveal scarred, pale and thin forearms.

"Do you see a Mark on me?" Sirius hissed, sounded predatory all of a sudden and Fudge twitched nervously in response. "All of Voldemort's inner circle is marked with his brand on their forearm, I learned that in Azkaban. Do you see one on me?"

"I...Death Eaters aren't...they..." Fudge stammered out, but Amelia's eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying his followers are marked? With what?"

"The Dark Mark, the one we saw in the sky after every kill. I've heard the prisoners scream about their initiation processes, what they had to do to deserve being marked as loyal followers. All those in his inner circle had one from what I've learned," Sirius revealed.

"We could round up his last followers, those we've suspected but couldn't find any evidence for," Amelia spoke to Kingsley.

"You can't seriously believe anything he says, he's clearly lying to try and save his own skin!" Fudge yelled.

"I'm willing to declare my innocence with my magic on stake," Sirius shrugged.

"I think being questioned under Veritaserum would be enough," Amelia suggested instead.

"I'm an Occlumens. While it would work as a normal interrogation, it wouldn't hold up in court, would it?"

"That depends on the questions we ask," Kingsley thought for a moment. "We would need to ask in-depth questions, beyond the standard ones to clarify his words."

"I think we can make that work," Amelia nodded, retrieving a bottle of what looked like water to Harry, but he didn't dare ask any questions.

"That's Veritaserum, a powerful truth serum that wizards use to make someone tell the truth, even when they don't want to. And an Occlumens is a person who can shield their minds against mental intruders, who are called Legilimens," Sirius murmured beside him, just loud enough that he could hear it but too low for the Ministry workers to do so and Harry shot him a curious yet grateful smile.

"Are you ready?" Amelia held up the potion while Kingsley set up parchment and placed a quill above it.

"You'll record his answers?" Hermione asked curiously.

"This is outrageous. I'll make sure he returns to where he belongs," Fudge shot up as Sirius moved from the bed and raised his wand, but the red jet of light he shot off bounced off Sirius harmlessly as Fudge was thrown backwards, landing in a heap of limbs several feet further.

Harry turned back to Sirius just in time to see a red barrier vanish again. "That's the protection you mentioned?"

"Yes, as long as I'm under McGonagall's custody, I cannot be harmed," Sirius straightened and McGonagall moved to his previous place as he moved.

Harry wasn't entirely sure why the Professor changed seats, until he caught the thankful nod Sirius sent her. Taking note of her position between him and Pettigrew, Harry realised she was acting as a buffer, much like Sirius had done.

"I think it is wiser for you to remain quiet for now and just listen," Amelia said firmly as Kingsley pulled Fudge to his feet and put him in a chair with a little more force than Harry thought the man might appreciate.

"I am the Minister of Magic. You cannot tell me what to do."

"The Minister is required to uphold a certain image and not let personal opinions affect his judgement," Harry was surprised as Sirius spoke up. "The Department of Magical Law Enforcement stands above the Minister when it comes to the laws and has every authority to tell you what to do in those events."

Sirius took a seat on the indicated chair. "Not only that, but I am on the verge of placing a vote of no confidence at your name for both your incompetence and lack of upholding the law for every magical subject."

"You are a convict; you don't have the right to place a vote like that!"

"Actually, as he's never received a trial he has every right to place a vote like that, being the current Lord Black," Kingsley calmly revealed. "Not only that, he would be in his right as you are not treating him fairly now, despite learning the truth."

"He was disinherited, Lucius Malfoy's boy is the heir to the Black fortune," Fudge disagreed.

"No he's not," Sirius disagreed. "And I was not disinherited, my mother tried, but my grandfather laughed in her face and kept me on as his heir, disinheriting my father instead."

"He...he's not?" Fudge seemed taken aback by that revelation.

"Not in a million years. I would sooner donate it all to charity than have it all end up in a Death Eater's hands," Sirius snorted.

"Lucius Malfoy is not a Death Eater," Fudge fumed.

"Did you ever question him? Check his forearms or ask any confirmed Death Eaters you captured under Veritaserum?" Sirius snorted as Fudge gaped at him. "Figures, Pure-Bloods with money can get away with everything."

"We'll look into that," Amelia shot Fudge a disgusted glance as she clearly saw Fudge's silence as confirmation, but he ignored her.

"Lucius Malfoy is an upstanding citizen of our community and he was under the Imperius Curse. We questioned him thoroughly."

"You mean you took his money and accepted his word for it, because Lucius was lousy at Occlumency and wouldn't have been able to lie through the Veritaserum," Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I guess it would be too much to expect the Ministry to finally lose its corruption and become capable some time."

"How dare you! And if the young Malfoy is not the Black heir, then who is?" Fudge demanded to know.

"The family affairs of an ancient Pure-Blood family are of no business of the Ministry," Fudge turned red at the blunt words, but as he opened his mouth to object he suddenly sagged in his chair, unconscious.

"Perhaps that would be wiser," Amelia nodded to Kingsley; who calmly put his wand away again.

"What did you do to him?" Ron eyed the now drooling Minister warily while Hermione gaped at the man in shock.

"He's out cold. It appears he clearly cannot be trusted to be objective. We'll deal with him later and look into Lucius Malfoy and what else you've told us tomorrow. Shall we get back to business?" At Sirius' nod, Amelia dropped three drops of the truth serum onto his tongue.

Harry was surprised to see the man's haunted grey eyes immediately turn glassy and he shot up in alarm as the man's tense body relaxed completely.

"Don't worry, that is a normal effect of Veritaserum and a sign it is working," McGonagall reassured him as she guided him back down.

"It's not hurting him?"

McGonagall eyed him, an unreadable expression on her face for a moment and Harry shifted uncomfortable under the intense stare. "I know the side effects can look scary, but they are harmless. I won't let any harm come to him, I promise."

"All right," Harry cleared his throat, not entirely sure when he had become so concerned about the man in the chair.

Only a few hours ago he'd been all set on killing him for what he'd done to his parents, but actually meeting him had changed everything he'd come to believe about the man.

Amelia looked from Sirius to Harry and back again, a question in her eyes as she turned to McGonagall, but the latter just gave a small nod and Amelia turned back to Sirius.

"Is your name Sirius Orion Black?"

"No."

"What?" Surprised Amelia and Kingsley shared a glance when McGonagall spoke up, suspicion in her eyes.

"State your full name."

"Sirius Orion Potter-Black," the rough and shaky voice sounded completely flat and Harry automatically turned to McGonagall to see if it was normal, too, but she only nodded so he focused back on the interrogation.

"How is that your name?" Amelia asked.

"I was blood adopted by James Potter with the consent of Charlus and Dorea Potter when I was fifteen."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Did you kill anyone on the first of November first nineteen eighty-one?"

"No."

"But people were killed on that day?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who did?"

"Yes, Peter Pettigrew."

"Why?"

"Because I had gone after him after James and Lily's deaths, wanting revenge for what he'd done."

"What did he do?"

"He betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort and it got them killed."

"But you were the Secret Keeper for them, weren't you?"

"No, I was not. We switched places at the last moment to create a diversion."

"Why?"

"As an extra security measure, no one would suspect Peter so he could go into hiding while Voldemort's followers would try to track me down, leaving James, Harry and Lily safe with a different Secret-Keeper no one would ever expect."

Harry had already believed in the man's innocence, but he hadn't expected him to have put himself in such grave danger to protect him and his family. Looking at the glassy eyes, a wave of sadness washed over him as he realised how hurt the man must've been when the plan failed completely and the one he'd clearly trusted had betrayed them all.

"Did you betray James and Lily Potter in any way?"

"No, I would rather die than ever betray them."

"But you did try to kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I wanted him to suffer for what he'd done to James and Lily, what he took from Harry, Remus and me. Death would've been too easy an ending for what he'd done."

"What did you plan to do with him then?"

"I planned to capture him and drag him to the Ministry to get him to confess to what he'd done so he could be brought to justice."

"Are you a Death Eater or follower of You-Know-Who in any way?"

"No."

"Did you ever receive a trial of any kind?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I do not know. I was arrested by Cornelius Fudge and Bartemius Crouch."

"Why didn't you demand one on your arrest?"

"After I handed over my wand to Bartemius Crouch, Fudge knocked me out and I woke up in Azkaban several hours later."

"You willingly surrendered upon your arrest?"

"Yes, I handed over my wand when the Aurors arrived and let myself be arrested without a fight."

"Did you ever try to receive a trial?"

"Yes, I asked the guards and Minister Bagnold and later Minister Fudge during their yearly visits, but was always laughed at or ignored when I claimed Peter was still alive and I was innocent."

"Give him the antidote," Amelia ordered as she rubbed a hand over her face wearily. "I can't believe Bartemius would actually throw someone in there without a proper conviction. Even the worst Death Eaters received one."

"He gave his own son a trial, the poor kid died in Azkaban a few years ago, didn't he?" Kingsley rose to his feet and made his way over to Sirius.

"No, he did not," they all turned to Sirius surprised and Kingsley paused.

"What? What did you say?" Amelia shot up.

"Barty Crouch did not die in Azkaban," Sirius' voice was still flat as the serum was still actively working, a sound Harry was quickly becoming to hate on the man.

He might not know him very well, but the soft voice, scratchy and rough from what Harry suspected was the result of a long time of disuse, had quickly become familiar to him and this tone just sounded wrong on him for some reason.

It should alarm him, how quickly he'd become fond of the basically stranger, but he couldn't help but instinctively feel at ease with the man.

And getting confirmation of the man's, his godfather's, innocence only increased his desire to be close to him, to get to know him properly.

"Explain why Barty Crouch did not die in Azkaban," Harry forcefully pulled himself out of his thoughts at Amelia's urgent tone of voice.

"A year after he first arrived, Bartemius Crouch and his wife were allowed a visit of their son."

"I remember, the mother died shortly afterward," Amelia nodded. "Continue."

"It was not the wife who left with him again, but someone under the influence of the Polyjuice Potion."

"How could you have known if he was under the influence of the Polyjuice?"

"I could smell the potion on him. The same smell lingered in his cell for two more weeks until she passed away."

"How could you possibly have smelt the potion?" Kingsley inquired.

"I am a dog Animagus."

"You are not registered, are you?" Amelia and Kingsley both looked surprised at the revelation.

"No, we were going to after graduation but our disguises were very handy in the war, so we decided to keep it a secret a while longer to make use of them without anyone knowing."

"We?"

"James, Peter and I."

"Peter Pettigrew is an Animagus, too? What kind?"

"Yes, a rat."

"Why did you..."

"Do not answer that. Give him the antidote," McGonagall ordered suddenly and Kingsley followed her order immediately. "Asking him why he became one would make him break the trust of someone else. It is of no importance to the investigation why he became one."

"My apologies, you are right," Amelia nodded as Sirius blinked rapidly a few times as the antidote took effect.

"You got what you want?"

"And more," Amelia swallowed. "We'll look into the information you've given us, but let us first interrogate Pettigrew."

Harry was relieved as Sirius took McGonagall's place again and he shifted closer to Hermione as the man approached. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Because I'm well aware that I'm basically a stranger to you," Sirius paused before allowing a small smile to cross his lips. "And I'm fairly aware I don't smell very nice."

"I don't care," Harry chuckled. "I share a dorm with Ron so I'm not unfamiliar with stench, but if it makes you feel better, you don't actually smell all that bad. Muddy and a bit dusty, but not as bad as you're clearly thinking."

Ron grumbled something from Hermione's other side, but he'd been surprisingly silent since it had all begun, though Harry didn't pay him much attention as Sirius let out a laugh that transformed his entire face, making him appear years younger and more like the man on the photo Harry had seen of his parents' wedding.

"And you are not a stranger," Harry patted the seat beside him. "You were my Dad's best friend...and you are my godfather. So sit down."

Sirius gave him a surprised look, but complied as he sat down beside him while Kingsley brought Pettigrew back to consciousness and manhandled him into the chair despite his squeaky protests.

His testimony matched Sirius' perfectly as Amelia and Kingsley questioned him and Harry's initial disgust grew even more as he learned how the man had cowardly betrayed his friends for his own worthless life.

Sirius' thin hands were balled into fists and so white that Harry half expected him to draw blood, and he told himself that it was the fear of the man hurting himself that made him reach out to rest his hand over his.

Grey eyes shot to his own surprised and Harry immediately flushed but as he tried to pull back, thin fingers slowly curled around his own, squeezing slightly as Sirius relaxed beside him.

It gave Harry a warm feeling to know he could make the man calm down that easily and he curled his own fingers around the cold thin ones, inexperienced but somehow knowing exactly what to do to provide comfort to both the man beside him and himself as they listened to Pettigrew's interrogation.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happens now?" Harry asked when Pettigrew was unconscious again.

"We need to hear from the three of you what happened tonight," Amelia turned her chair so she was facing the three of them. "I'd like to take you all apart to question you privately."

"They'll need to have an authorised adult present as their representative while they are away from their parents," Sirius spoke up.

"As their Head of House, I can do so. If I take Miss Granger, then perhaps Poppy could…."

"I can accompany Harry. I am his legal guardian," Sirius interrupted her, making Harry turn to him surprised.

"That's true, since you were never convicted, you were never stripped of your guardianship," McGonagall blinked confused. "Why did you sign custody over to the Dursleys then?"

"I didn't," Sirius frowned. "I thought you placed him there?"

"Me? Why would I have any say in where Mister Potter's placed?"

"Because I'd arranged shared custody between you and Remus in the event I'd be incapable of taking care of him. I'm not stupid, I knew it was possible I would be incapacitated, but still alive and took precautions for Harry's care."

"You mean that you wouldn't have sent me to the Dursleys?" Harry asked curiously, despite everything, hope flaring in his chest that the man might take him away there, now that it was likely he'd get free and he clearly cared about him.

"Over my dead body. Petunia hates magic and no one in their right mind would ever send a child into that household, least of all a magical one," Sirius growled. "I wouldn't have even send Voldemort himself there. If you didn't place him there, then who did? Because Remus knows Petunia and would never stand for it."

"Dumbledore did. After your arrest he became Harry's legal guardian as there was no Will."

"Of course there was a Will. I was present as a witness when James set it up and even if he hadn't, I had my own set up that would've activated the moment I became incapacitated."

"But you weren't," Amelia spoke up. "Not officially anyway. I cannot say why the Potter Will wasn't enforced if there was one, but that might be why yours wasn't."

"Even so, when Hagrid took Harry from me at the house, he said he was bringing him to Dumbledore, who was well aware of our precautions. Why wouldn't..."

"Wait, Hagrid retrieved Harry from the house? The Potter residence in Godric's Hollow?" Amelia asked sharply.

"Yes, he said Dumbledore had sent him," Sirius turned to her confused. "Why?"

"How did he know where to go? The house was under the Fidelius Charm and as you weren't the Secret-Keeper..."

"How did he know the address?" Sirius realised. "I couldn't have told them."

"Pull Pettigrew back," Amelia suddenly ordered as dread seemed to wash over her and Harry watched curiously as Kingsley hurried to do as she asked, not entirely sure what was going on.

"You were the Potters' Secret-Keeper?"

"Yes," Pettigrew's flat tone of voice didn't bother Harry at all like Sirius' had done and he listened quietly as the two Ministry workers questioned the cowardly man again.

"Who did you share the secret with?"

"James, Lily and Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Bathilda Bagshot, Albus Dumbledore, The Dark Lord."

"Bathilda Bagshot? Why?"

"At Lily's request. As she lived across the street she could visit sometimes and keep them updated on events."

"How did you share the secret with her?"

"I wrote it on a piece of paper so that Lily could give it to her."

"And how did you tell Dumbledore about the secret?"

"James told him about the switch."

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know. I only learned he had told Dumbledore when he asked for the secret two days later."

"Dumbledore asked for the secret? How did you give it to him?" McGonagall's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I gave it to him on a slip of paper so that he could confirm the Potters' deaths."

"Confirm? So he knew you were the traitor?" Harry's heart plummeted as Pettigrew nodded at that question, had Dumbledore truly known what Pettigrew had done and not stopped him? Had he allowed a traitor to act freely and cause the deaths of people, of his parents?

"Yes, has done so since early on. I was his secret weapon."

All the adults shared shocked looks at the revelation, clearly not having expected that.

"What we..."

"Secret weapon for what?" Hermione interrupted before Harry could elbow her to remain silent and McGonagall shot her an annoyed glance. "Would you prefer to be sent away for now, Miss Granger?"

"N-no, I'm sorry."

"What were you the secret weapon for?" Amelia cleared her throat and turned back to Pettigrew.

"Eliminating powerful opponents."

"Such as?"

"The Potters, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Benjy Fenwick, Sirius Black, the Bones family and Caradoc Dearborn," Harry could only listen, horrified by what he was learning.

"He..." Amelia swallowed thickly, clearly just as shocked as him. "How was he involved in their deaths?"

"He had me warn the Dark Lord where certain members would be at certain times or events that would be perfect set-ups."

"So he led them to their deaths?" McGonagall's voice had risen an octave and the woman was trembling slightly in shock.

"It didn't always work, but yes."

"Explain," McGonagall choked out, Harry couldn't believe how their Headmaster, the supposed leader of the light side and hero of many, had led so many people to almost certain deaths, his parents and the man sitting beside him included.

He had to swallow past a lump as Sirius quietly murmured explanations in his ear, about the people Pettigrew was talking about. Some of them, like his father and Professor Lupin had gotten out of almost impossible situations, while others, like Amelia's brother and most of their family, hadn't been so lucky.

No wonder the woman was so emotional now; it couldn't be easy to learn that a man you looked up to was in fact partly responsible for your family's murders.

It had surprised him when Sirius had first leaned in to softly explain things to him, so used he was to being kept in the dark by adults, but it seemed the man beside him didn't seem to share that mindset.

Hermione and even Ron had leaned closer to catch some of what Sirius was murmuring to him, eager to learn the story behind the people Pettigrew was talking about and Harry learned the man beside him was surprisingly good at multitasking as he was clearly listening to the conversation while at the same time sharing the stories behind it, never once disturbing the interrogation until it came to the Potters and he clamped shut.

Not that Harry could blame him, although he'd have loved to learn more about his parents, he understood it would be difficult to talk about them.

"How did Dumbledore manipulate the Potters into changing Secret-Keepers?"

"He mentioned how dangerous it was and what would happen to the Secret-Keeper when caught. Lily originally wanted Sirius as their Secret-Keeper while James wouldn't hear of it."

"Why not?" Even as McGonagall asked the question, Harry could see she already knew the answer and as he glanced at Sirius, he swallowed thickly at the pain that had clouded the haunted grey eyes, clearly also aware why Harry's father hadn't wanted him as the Secret-Keeper.

He had already begun to realise that Sirius had cared deeply about his parents, still did and it was a wound that had clearly not even begun to heal yet. It made him wonder why his father had refused, though he couldn't say he was surprised when the answer came.

"James would rather die than leave Sirius in any kind of danger, just like Dumbledore had hoped he refused to take him on as his Secret Keeper and endanger his life like that. It didn't end as he had originally wanted, but it worked as Sirius insisted on the alternative plan."

"What did he originally want?"

"For him to become the Secret Keeper himself so that he could kill them both himself."

"What did he want with Harry?" Sirius suddenly asked, being the only one not seeming utterly shocked by all they were hearing and Harry remembered the man had said earlier that he didn't trust Dumbledore anymore. He'd clearly been right not to. "He didn't want him dead?"

"No, he wanted to turn him into a puppet, use him to defeat the Dark Lord and be seen as the hero again."

"Because of the prophecy?"

"Yes," Harry was about to ask what prophecy Sirius meant, but the man shook his head and Harry refrained from asking, elbowing Hermione sharply when she opened her mouth.

"So he wanted James and Lily out of the way to get his hands on Harry?"

"Yes."

"What about Sirius? He knew he was Harry's godfather, didn't he?" McGonagall sounded tired, like she was simply too deeply shocked to be surprised by what she was learning any more.

"He did, Sirius was supposed to have been killed in the ambush where Charlus and Dorea Potter were killed, but when he survived Dumbledore had me set up another ambush at his house to take him out for good, making it look like he'd given up the Secret under torture."

"But that plan failed?" Amelia looked confused at Sirius, but it was Pettigrew who answered.

"I don't know why it failed, but he came after me shortly after the Dark Lord vanished and eventually cornered me on the street."

"I had a bad feeling when I was getting ready to go to my hideout and went to check on Peter ahead of schedule. I- I must have just missed them," Sirius swallowed thickly although Harry assumed Charlus and Dorea were his grandparents from Sirius' own testimony, he had no idea what had happened to leave the so far composed man so shaken to hear Dumbledore had been involved in that.

"Why did Dumbledore want him out of the way?" Kingsley spoke up for the first time, his paleness an indication that he had been too shocked by the revelations to speak as he was still controlling the quill that was still writing down everything Pettigrew was saying.

"Because he was too integer to be bribed and too strong to be controlled. He had to be taken out of the way."

"Which he finally got the chance to, by not enforcing a trial after he confronted you," Amelia realised, rubbing a hand over her face.

"I assume so."

"Why? Why did you betray us?" Harry wondered what the pathetic excuse for a human would give as an answer to Sirius now that he could not lie.

"I was jealous," under Veritaserum it seemed he was at last honest.

"Jealous of what? You were one of us, our brother."

"I had never been a part of the group, not really. I was tolerated, but none of you were as close to me as to each other. I hated those bonds, how close you had become with James and Remus and eventually Lily as well."

"So you betrayed us?"A wave of compassion for the man washed over him at the naked hurt in Sirius' voice and he couldn't help but slip his hand into his once more, relieved as he immediately returned the grip almost desperately.

"I tried to break the bonds before, but failed so I decided I rather see you both dead than have that bond continue any longer."

"How did you try to break their bond before?" McGonagall asked and Harry shot Sirius a curious glance as he tensed.

"In fifth year..."

"Don't answer that, not now," Sirius cut him off sharply and Pettigrew fell silent but McGonagall gasped as she seemed to realise something.

"Did..."

"Not the time," Sirius shook his head.

"Give him the antidote and knock him out again," Amelia rubbed a hand over her face again. "I want your testimonies about tonight, and then I will set up a trial for first thing tomorrow."

"Can that happen so fast?" Hermione asked.

"Normally it takes a few weeks, but I'll push it through. It's long overdue anyway."

"A-and Professor Dumbledore?"

"He'll be given a summoning for the trial, before facing charges himself," Amelia seemed to take personal insult to what the Headmaster had done and Harry couldn't blame her, knowing now that he was responsible for the deaths of most of her family.

"I'm sorry about Edgar," Sirius offered softly.

"I hadn't realised you knew him personally," Amelia wetted her lips as she looked up to him.

"Not well, but we fought in the Order together," Sirius hesitated. "I...I was among the back up after the attack."

"I remember. You saved the life of my youngest brother and niece, Susan," Amelia gave him a tight smile that Sirius answered in kind. "Let's get started. Kingsley, if you take Miss Granger, then I'll take Mister Potter."

"We'll go to Poppy's office. Give me a moment to update her on what's going on so she can wait outside with Mister Weasley," McGonagall suggested.

In the time they waited, Harry suddenly became aware that he was still holding Sirius' hand, but as the other's grip was still strong, he didn't pull back, smiling shyly as he looked up to see the man look at him curiously.

All of a sudden the office door slammed open and they all tensed for an attack as Madam Pomfrey stormed out, making a beeline towards Sirius and he was not entirely surprised when Sirius pushed him aside.

But to everyone's surprise, instead of attacking him, something which they had all clearly expected from the wands drawn, she threw her arms around him.

"I should have known," she choked out. "I knew you, I knew ...I failed you."

"Eh.." Sirius patted her back awkwardly, their embrace nothing like the fluent and heartfelt hug he and Lupin had shared earlier that evening, the very brief embrace of McGonagall or even the hand he'd easily slipped around his own twice now.

"We both did, Poppy," McGonagall gently pulled her away from Sirius and handed her a handkerchief.

"I'll skin him alive," Madam Pomfrey hissed as she dabbed at her eyes. "Of all the foolish..."

"Mister Weasley's leg was broken earlier this evening," it was a clear attempt to distract the woman. "Sirius healed it, but..."

"If Sirius healed it then it's fine," to everyone's utter disbelief she waved McGonagall off. It was the first time Harry had ever seen her not demand to be on top of anything medical.

"I'm rather rusty in my spells," Sirius interjected. "So I'd be happier if you checked him, just in case."

"You are just trying to get me away from you, but it won't work, young man," she grumbled but a watery smile crept up her lips as she gazed at Sirius. "I will let it go for now as there are more pressing matters, but the moment you are done, you will let me take care of you. Remus would have a heart attack if he saw how thin you've become."

Alarm flashed over her features at her own words. "Remus..."

"Me being on the thin side didn't stop him from trying to crush me the moment he laid eyes on me," Sirius' words relaxed her again.

"You've already seen him?"

"He came after them when he discovered the truth and already knows."

"Good...that's good. You will have to tell me everything later, when I'm checking you over."

"That'll be after you've had a look at Harry," Harry blinked as Sirius' voice had taken on a dangerous edge.

"My hands are tied, love. I can't..." she opened her mouth, but nothing came out and she sighed.

"As Harry's rightful and legal guardian I nullify any decisions or orders Albus Dumbledore has made for his care and any restrictions he forcefully placed upon you when it comes to his care. From this moment on, I demand that you check him over thoroughly and raise every alarm if something should be amiss."

"That's really not..." Harry protested but Sirius gave him a sharp glare.

"I know the signs when I see them, Harry. And I will be damned if I let you develop any health problems on my watch."

"Signs, what do you mean?" Amelia looked Harry over, making him shift uncomfortable but Sirius ignored his discomfort.

"Actually, I have a better idea. Madam Bones?"

"Yes, Mister Black?" the formal address clearly put Amelia off for a moment before she answered in kind.

"I officially place an indictment on Albus Dumbledore as Harry's legal guardian."

"F-for?" Amelia cleared her throat and alarmed Harry looked up to Sirius, only to see the man's gaze hardening as he glanced at his two friends.

"For placing a child in a known abusive household and neglecting to remove him from it when the neglect is clearly visible. Actually, add a kidnapping charge to it as well as he ordered Hagrid to bring Harry to him no matter what, despite knowing I was his legal guardian and disagreed with the action until realising the child's safety might come to harm if I pressed the matter in that moment."

"I'm not abused," Harry protested.

"No? You are too thin and small for your lineage and age. Wearing clothes underneath your robes that are clearly much too big for you and are old, clearly hand-me-downs. And I don't like the sight of that scar and at least three older badly healed injuries that I can detect with the naked eye, do I need to carry on?"

"I..." Harry shifted self-conscious. "H-how..."

"If it makes you feel better, you hide it fairly well. But I easily recognise the signs," Sirius sighed. "I'd make it a priority one case if these two weren't here right now. What I mostly want to know right this instant is why the two of you didn't inform any authority."

Ron and Hermione looked alarmed to have piercing grey eyes directed at them.

"We didn't know," Ron mumbled, twitching nervously as one eyebrow rose in clear disbelief.

"You mean to tell me you've shared a dorm for three years now and have never seen the clear signs? Never wondered why his clothes don't fit and he's so thin? You've never once wondered why there is such disdain in his voice when he mentions the people he lives with."

"Well...we knew he wasn't treated well, not getting much food and they locked him behind bars, b- ahhhh!" Ron jumped as several oil lamps spat apart and cupboard doors rattled when Sirius' eyes flashed in anger.

"Bars?" Amelia raised an eyebrow, turning to Harry. "What bars?"

"In the summer after first year, a house elf performed magic at the Dursleys house and I was blamed for his actions. They realised I wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school when I got an official warning and installed bars before my bedroom window," Harry stuttered out.

"What House elf?" Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Who sent him?"

"He said no one sent him, but that he had to warn me. But he belonged to the Malfoy family."

"Mal...Dobby?" suspicion entered the haunted grey eyes, driving some of the anger that had appeared there away again.

"You know him?" Harry asked surprised, Hermione and Ron warily watching the man as he nodded.

"Yes, what do you mean with belonged?"

"I eh...I freed him by stuffing a diary in a filthy sock and giving it to Lucius Malfoy. He threw the sock aside and Dobby caught it," Harry sheepishly admitted.

"Why did you hand him a diary?" Sirius asked confused.

"That's kind of a long story..." Harry trailed off at the same time Kingsley spoke up. "This is not really the time..."

"I'd say it is exactly the time for it," Sirius cut them both off.

"But Pettigrew...your trial," Harry spluttered weakly.

"You are more important than either of that and I won't go another step until I know that story," grey eyes staring at him expectedly making Harry sigh. "You won't like the story."

If the man had become angry at learning there were bars at Harry's bedroom window and was willing to put Dumbledore on trial for leaving Harry with the Dursleys, then he certainly wasn't going to be happy to learn about the events of the previous school year. Not with how much he truly seemed to care about his well-being.

"I've not liked most things I've heard so far. The more I know about what's been going on, the better I know what I'm dealing with."

Unable to deny the logic in those words, Harry tentatively told him about what had happened the previous school year.

To his surprise, Sirius remained calm, though it was with clear effort as he heard about Lockhart and them following the spiders at Hagrid's advice before eventually entering the Chamber of Secret, facing the Basilisk there.

"Wait...Riddle rose from the diary, spoke and interacted with you?" Sirius asked sharply.

"Yes. I finally managed to stop him by stabbing the tooth of the Basilisk through the diary."

"How did he respond to that?" There was a calculating look in Sirius' eyes now as he looked at Harry, his eyes travelling to the scar on his forehead.

It was the first time the man had done so, and although it didn't make Harry any less self-conscious about the darn thing, he recognised the man wasn't looking at it in fascination but with something akin to horror.

"He screamed and sort of vanished in black smoke," Harry wasn't the only one who jumped as the man cursed, loudly and colourfully.

In a few long strides the man was across the room, rummaging through the cupboards for a moment before returning with an empty phial. "Fawkes! Peeves!"

To Harry's utter surprise, the beautiful Phoenix belonging to Dumbledore immediately appeared at the summoning, along with the annoying Poltergeist.

"Siri?" The Poltergeist eyed them all warily, the familiarity with which he addressed the man and his lack of surprise at seeing him suddenly clarifying to Harry how he'd gotten away that Halloween as the Poltergeist had been present then. Peeves must have been aware of his innocence and helped him to get away.

"Voldemort made Horcruxes," Sirius crossed the room again, placing two empty phials on the bed beside Harry.

Madam Pomfrey and Kingsley gasped, but the others only stared at him in as much confusion as Harry felt, having no idea what the man was talking about.

"What? How..." Peeves seemed as taken back by it as them, nothing of his usual menace present as he floated to Sirius' side. "What do you need me to do?"

"One moment, does Dumbledore still have that diary Harry handed him last year?" Sirius asked the Phoenix, who chirped in response. "I need you to retrieve it for me, Peeves."

"Right away," the Poltergeist disappeared again immediately.

"Sirius...what are Horcruxes?" McGonagall spoke up, staring at the spot the Poltergeist had been in disbelief.

"A container with a fragment of someone's soul. It anchors someone to life when their body is destroyed," Sirius explained. "Very dark and very dangerous."

"And you think Voldemort made one?" Amelia's eyes widened.

"Not one, but yes. A diary that can communicate back, interact and gain power through emotional connections? It could only be a Horcrux," Sirius grabbed a few more items, placing candles on the ground between them and Kingsley shifted backwards to not be in his way.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to be sure," Sirius finished what he was doing and straightened as Peeves reappeared; holding the diary Harry had destroyed.

"How can you check a destroyed item?" Hermione burst out, unable to remain silent as questions were clearly flashing through her mind.

"Any object having held dark magic holds a scar from it, it's a hard to destroy trace that is easy to follow if you know how to do so. If I am right, which I hope I'm not, then...darn," Harry wasn't sure what had happened, but suddenly Madam Pomfrey gasped as she looked at him.

"Harry...your scar is glowing," Ron's eyes were wide as he stared at him and Harry reached up to touch it, hissing as it burned and calloused fingers pulled his hand away.

"Does it ever hurt?" Sirius asked as he looked at the scar closely, lightly brushing a finger over it and Harry blinked.

"Eh... yes, pain sometimes shoots through it. When Voldemort is close or Snape glares at me," Harry admitted softly.

"How long has that been happening?"

"The first time was on my first evening here, during dinner when Snape glared at me."

"Never before? When you came in contact with magic?"

"I hadn't come in contact with magic before Hagrid brought me my letter, the Dursleys hate anything unnatural."

"Hagrid brought you your letter?" McGonagall spoke up, confused. "Wasn't Dumbledore the one retrieving you?"

"Why would Dumbledore do so? That is the job of the Deputy, isn't it?" Sirius frowned. "Visit Muggleborn students and Muggle raised ones?"

"Yes, but because it was him, Dumbledore said he wanted to go himself," McGonagall said. "I can't believe...he sent Hagrid?"

"Yes, he gave me my letter, took me shopping and told me where the station was," Harry nodded.

"Told...never mind. I want to hear all about that later, but right now this is more important," Sirius shook his head and picked up the phial. "Fawkes?"

The phoenix immediately turned his head, tears beginning to drop into the phial and Amelia gasped. "You...do you know how rare those are? How priceless?"

"I don't care about that, I just know that I'll likely need them," a surprisingly tender hand stroked over the phoenix' feathers in a clearly familiar way, making Harry wonder how the man knew the Headmaster's phoenix so well. "Thank you."

The phoenix chirped at him, gently brushing a wing over Sirius' cheek as the man rose to his feet again and turned to Harry.

"I would like to enter your mind with my own to try and heal your scar. That means I might breach your privacy by shifting through your memories as I'm trying to find what I am looking for. Will you let me do so?"

Harry looked up into the grey eyes, seeing nothing but concern and care displayed in them and found himself saying that he trusted him before he even truly thought about it.

Both Hermione and Ron shot him surprised glances, he couldn't bring it in himself to care as he knew it was true. The fact that Sirius had asked permission to do what he clearly wanted to do, made Harry feel warm inside as people usually just expected him to follow along with their lead, his own feelings on the matter brushed aside.

"It shouldn't hurt, but it might feel uncomfortable after a few moments if I succeed, all right?" Sirius paused. "Though it's likely your scar will burn, are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly memories flashed through his mind and although it alarmed him to see various memories of the Dursleys flash by, he could somehow instinctively tell Sirius was trying not to linger on any of them as they flashed by quicker than Harry could comprehend.

From far away he could hear the man mumble a long incantation that held no meaning to Harry before his scar burned and it felt like something was literally beginning to pull itself from his forehead as the memories disappeared again.

A wet finger against his scar vanished the pain immediately, though the uncomfortable feeling didn't disappear as a gasp to his right was muffled.

But although he wanted to see what was going on, he found himself unable to look away from Sirius, something black reflecting in the man's light eyes and he could only stare mutely as flashes of memories he hadn't known he possessed made themselves known to him.

' _Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!'_ a flash of messy hair and, scared, determined brown eyes, clouded in fear made him cry in response as his Daddy wasn't supposed to be scared, ever.

' _This is my last warning...'_

' _Not Harry! Please...have mercy...Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything.'_ Red hair and a flash of bright light, followed by a scream and high pitched laughter as his Mummy fell and a scary man loomed over them.

' _Give Harry to me, Hagrid. I'll look after him.'_

' _Dumbledore said ter bring him to him, no matter what.'_

' _I'm his godfather, his legal guardian, Hagrid! Dumbledore doesn't have a say...'_

' _Don't stand in meh way, Sirius. Dumbledore gave me 'n order and I'll follow it, no matter what!'_ Angry black eyes keeping him away from the man Harry knew he loved more than anything and was trying to reach through his screams. Grey eyes flashing in panic as the giant held Harry tighter than he should, hurting him.

' _All right, all right. Take Harry, don't...he needs to get out of here before his followers show up. Take my motorbike - I won't need it any more. Harry will need safe transport and he likes the bike. Just...he's just little, Hagrid.'_

' _I'll see you soon, pup. I'll find him and then I'll come get you. Be good and wait for me, little one.'_ Warm reddish grey eyes, filled with tears and despair kissing his nose, comforting him as he knew his Siri would come for him, he always did.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry gasped as the memories disappeared when haunted grey eyes flashed in pain, suddenly shifting away. The slight lingering pain in his scar vanished completely as he did, leaving Harry breathing heavily.

"What was that...why are you crying?" Ron's usual lack of tact alerted Harry to the fact that, yes, he was indeed crying, but he didn't care about that as he immediately sought out Sirius.

"You..."

"I..I'm sorry, I hadn't realised you remembered that," the man whispered, pale as a sheet and shaking slightly, clearly having seen and heard the same thing he had. "I'd have shielded you from it if I'd known."

"I didn't...I mean," Harry stuttered, unable to get rid of the image of a much younger and healthier version of the man before him that his younger self had desperately tried to reach as Hagrid had taken him away on that motorbike. "Hagrid would've hurt me, that's why you gave in to his demand to take me."

"Hagrid often doesn't know his own strength and he...I couldn't let him hurt you," Sirius swallowed thickly, breaking eye contact with him. But suddenly Harry couldn't stop himself and before he knew what he was doing he had crossed the distance Sirius had put between them and threw his arms around the man's middle.

He could feel Sirius start at the unexpected action, but thin arms wrapped around him in return almost immediately and held him tightly.

"H-how's your head?" Sirius softly asked after several moments had passed, one of his hands shifting to squeeze Harry's shoulder.

"Its fine, no pain any more. What did you do?" Clearing his throat, Harry stepped away from Sirius again, from his godfather, but not too far.

Where before he'd felt a desire to be close to him, everything in him now screamed to not let him out of his sight again, never again as he knew he loved the man standing across of him more than anything.

They might have been separated for twelve years, but Harry knew without a doubt that at Sirius' side was where he belonged and where he wanted to be. And he also knew that the man in turn loved him as well and would do anything for him. The memories that had been pushed to the front from his subconscious had made that much clear to him.

"Your scar was a Horcrux. But it's gone now."

"My...what?" Horrified Harry looked up to his godfather. "How?"

"I'm not sure, but I know he originally made six of them."

"Six?!" Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall and Amelia exclaimed horrified. "How can you be so sure?"

"I locked onto the one in Harry's scar to check. But they are all gone now."

"H-how?" Kingsley stared at him in what could only be explained as awe.

"Phoenix tears," Sirius held up the now empty phial and stroked Fawkes' head again. "To destroy a Horcrux, you need something that damages it beyond repair. So while connected to the Horcrux in Harry's scar, I inserted the tears into it, destroying the others in a chain reaction with ancient magic."

"But I've been subjected to Fawkes' tears before, last year when I got stabbed by the Basilisk tooth," Harry objected. "Why was it not destroyed then?"

"Because that was on your arm, and remind me that I'll kill Dumbledore for knowingly endangering his students," Sirius rubbed a hand over his face. "The tears soaked into the wound in your arm and even if they'd have reached the Horcrux, it wouldn't have destroyed it as it would need to be inserted directly."

"Like you did now," Harry noted. "What does it mean?"

"If I'm right, it means Voldemort is no longer anchored to this world and truly gone for good," Sirius frowned. "I'm not sure how to check that, though."

"The destruction of a Horcrux leaves a mark at the place it's destroyed, the same would be the case with the main soul," Peeves informed them. "But I wouldn't know where to begin searching for them."

"Quirrell said he ran into Voldemort in the forests of Albania," Harry offered, eyeing the Poltergeist still a bit warily. "But that was before he possessed the man."

"It's likely that he would return there, it are familiar grounds," Kingsley nodded. "If he is truly gone, then there should be a trace of it if he's truly returned there."

"We will contact the Albanian Ministry of Magic to inquire about it," Amelia agreed. "But even if we get confirmation, I think it might be wiser to keep it from the general public. They believe You-Know-Who is gone, so there is no need to alarm them for nothing."

"Especially not if you wouldn't want to make Horcruxes common knowledge. Right now there are only a handful of people left who know what they are," Sirius sighed. "The only reason I know about them is because the Black family was obsessed about dark magic and my father made me read about it all the time."

"You read about it in a book?"

"An ancient and very rare book. There are only five known copies in the world and the Black family owned four. I can travel to the Ancestry house and destroy them in chain fire in case there's copies we don't know about," Sirius offered.

"That would be best, but we still haven't heard the children's testimonies," Amelia cleared her throat. "I have to admit; when Minerva requested our presence I would never have expected any of this to come to light."

"It is a good thing it did," Kingsley shot a glance to the side and Harry was startled to realise Fudge was there, he'd completely forgotten about the man with all that had happened. But the Minister was still unconscious and completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Yes, well...he can stay like that for a little while longer before we take him into custody for the vote of no confidence Sirius placed upon his name. Shall we finally start with the interrogations?"

After they'd been separated and had each told the story of what had happened that afternoon, the two Ministry workers took Pettigrew and Fudge and left to arrange the trials for the next morning after a squad of Aurors had been summoned to arrest Dumbledore.

Amelia said it was because she didn't want the man to walk around freely for another minute after all he'd done, but Harry had a suspicion she was afraid he'd get wind of what was going on and would run or manipulate more people.

As it was, the man hadn't seen anything coming as no of the portrait had bothered to warn him and he was placed into custody without a problem as Kingsley knocked him out almost immediately to prevent complications.

Harry and Sirius were both thoroughly checked over by Madam Pomfrey, fed multiple potions before Sirius was steered towards the showers by McGonagall.

Not that the man had needed much persuasion as he'd eagerly disappeared through the door after Harry promised he'd still be there when he returned and Peeves and Fawkes stayed at his side.

It was the better part of an hour before the man returned, but he looked completely different when he did. Dressed in a clean black robe that was much too big on him; his skin pink from being rubbed at thoroughly and his hair was shiny and completely clean, if clearly uneven now.

But Madam Pomfrey made quick work of fixing that for him and nodded approvingly at the sight of him as Peeves and Fawkes left, the former promising to warn a House-elf to retrieve something to eat for them.

It was decided upon to keep them all in the hospital wing, McGonagall said it was for their own safety but Harry suspected she didn't want the news of Sirius being there to come out yet as gossip travelled at lightning speed here.

But he wasn't complaining as he sat down next to his godfather as they ate, for the first time hearing the whole story of how Sirius had realised Pettigrew was at Hogwarts, showing them the newspaper clipping he'd had of Ron's family in Egypt.

He told Harry how he, Harry's father and the rat had discovered Lupin's secret in their second year and had decided to become Animagi.

Harry had laughed himself silly as the man told him about their missteps, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey unable to contain their horror at the descriptions and commented on things they'd seen during the progress that now finally made sense.

Harry wasn't aware he had eventually nodded off to sleep until he woke up several hours later at soft voices.

For a long moment he didn't know where he was, resting against someone's legs as fingers carefully caressed through his hair, a gesture so unfamiliar but full of love and care that Harry couldn't help but instinctively snuggle closer, when someone chuckled above him.

Immediately recognising the sound of the voice, Harry shot up.

"Sirius!"

"Good morning," warm grey eyes smiled at him amused, making Harry realise he'd fallen asleep against the man and a blush shot across his cheeks. "Did you sleep well?"

"Y-yes," Harry couldn't help but answer the warm smile with one of his own, turning surprised as someone else gave a muffled cough.

Professor Lupin was sitting in the chair beside the bed, Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall nowhere to be seen.

"Professor," Harry blinked as Sirius pulled a face and Lupin gave a faint smile. "What..."

"Sorry, it's just weird to hear you call him that. You used to call him Mooey and Remy when you were little," Sirius explained. "To hear you refer to him as Professor now is a bit odd."

Vaguely remembering half memories his godfather had accidentally unleashed the day before, he cleared his throat as he decided to be tactical. "What do you prefer to be called?"

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, I'm basically a stranger to you," Remus echoed words Sirius had told him earlier, but Harry shrugged him off.

"You are the man who secretly gave me chocolate when Mum wasn't looking and let me destroy the sand towers you built," Harry smiled faintly at the man's surprise. "Sirius accidentally pulled forth some old memories I didn't know I had."

"I see, that may be. Well...if it's not uncomfortable for you, perhaps you could just call me Remus? Outside of class, that is," the man returned his smile.

"I can work on that," Harry nodded. "So, eh...how did the full moon go?"

"A lot less eventful than things were here, or so I heard," Lup-Remus said. "It's hard to believe all the things Dumbledore did."

"Yeah, any news about the trial yet?" Harry turned to Sirius, accepting the sandwich the man handed him.

"Amelia sent notice that we have to be there at nine, in two hours time, but requested us to come a bit earlier so that we can be prepared in the anteroom on how things are going to proceed. Loud Mouth and Wild Hair won't be allowed to be present, but if you want you can come to the Ministry with Remus and wait outside, if they won't let you inside."

"Loud Mouth and Wild Hair?" Harry choked out a laugh, as Sirius flushed and Lu-Remus snorted. "Why..."

"Sorry, it's how Crook referred to them whenever we spoke. I've been hearing those names for months so it's hard to get rid of them. Ron and Hermione, right?"

"Yeah. You mentioned that you communicated with Crookshanks before, but it's clear to me that you didn't talk to him like you and I are doing right now or you'd have known his full name. So how did you communicate?"

"Through impressions, feelings and vague words. A broomstick is a sweeping brush to animals and an owl is a message bringer. It's complicated to explain and although Crook tried to explain, he never managed to communicate his entire name, but didn't mind me calling him Crook."

"How did you communicate your own name to him?" Harry asked interested.

"The pad part was actually fairly easy as it's a common word for animals, but they have no concept of the word foot. Animals have paws and refer to them as such, but eventually I managed to get my meaning across by turning back into a human and repeating it under he got it. A lot of it is pure guessing and more than once I accidentally offended him. But luckily he realised I didn't mean to but was just rubbish at communicating."

"It's still amazing, although it would be better if you didn't call them that to their faces," Harry smiled.

"Because the boy has a short temper?" Sirius glanced at Lu-Remus. "Not to mention is prejudiced?"

"Not everyone is as accepting as you and Harry are, Siri," L-Remus reached out to place a hand on Sirius' biceps with a small smile. "You always did get madder than I did when people displayed their prejudice."

"Because it's utterly stupid. Everyone is equal and those who claim their blood is purer and feel better than they are, are hypocrites," Sirius grumbled.

"Are you a Pure-Blood?" Harry asked interested.

"That's a matter of opinion," Sirius looked at him. "Many Pure-Bloods believed in only marrying in respected pure-blood circles, meaning they had to marry their own cousins. They believed it would keep their blood pure while in reality it leads to instability and mental problems. Muggle and Half-Blood blood is much purer than ours in my opinion."

"Pure-Bloods marry their own cousins?" Harry asked disgusted.

"All the Pure-Blood families are related somehow."

"You mean Dad was related to you?" Harry looked up to his godfather.

"Yes, and so are we. His mother was my grandfather's sister, making us cousins. But closer than that, your grandparents and your father officially adopted me into their family, making me your uncle as well."

"Does that mean I should call you Uncle Sirius?" Harry teased, fairly sure the man would be mortified by the mere idea and wasn't let down as he stuck out his tongue at him playfully.

"But what do you say?" L-Remus asked. "Would you like to come to the Ministry with me and wait for the outcome of Sirius' trial with me there?"

"Would McGonagall let me, Professor?" Harry silently cursed himself as he slipped on the name again, but L-Remus only shot him a knowing smile.

"I don't see how she can object when your guardian would like you to be there," he answered.

"Right, then I'd like to come," Harry hesitated, although Sirius had pressed charges against Dumbledore for kidnapping him, it didn't mean the man wanted him with him now. "What will happen after you are cleared?"

"We'll first get you a new wardrobe and then it depends."

"On?" Harry's heart hammered in his throat.

"On you, really," Remus spoke up. "I've offered to Sirius that the two of you can come stay with me for a while until he gets himself inserted back into society and you can calmly search for a house you'll both like."

"But if you don't want that, I'll take you to a rental house for now until we've hunted down an apartment or house," Sirius shifted, Harry's heart jumping as his expression tightened. "I won't lie to you and tell you we'll be perfectly happy together without any hitches. I've spend twelve years in jail; in complete solitude and I don't know how I'll react to being inserted into a normal life."

"Because Azkaban is a terrifying place that leaves even the sanest person shaken," Harry said grimly. "Hagrid was locked up there a few weeks last year and the mere mentioning of that place still leaves him in cold sweat."

"It is a horrible place," Sirius agreed readily. "I'll do my best to perhaps find some help and work through all that's happened, but I might not be the sanest company all the time. And you have your own problems, coming from a house I'd rather burn to the ground, and likely need time to adjust as well."

"Meaning it would be smarter to stay with Pro- Remus for the time being," Harry looked at the two men. "I have no problem with that at all. So that means I don't have to return to the Dursleys?"

"Not in this life-time," L-Remus actually growled, making Harry look at him surprised. "I had no idea Sirius had appointed me as your guardian."

"I cannot begin to explain how sorry I am for leaving you with the Dursleys. After Sirius was arrested, I contacted Dumbledore about you, but he told me you were in safe hands and it would be better if there was no contact," the man hesitated. "And I believed him, never trying to find you because he had said it was safer for you."

"And because you trusted Dumbledore, you followed his lead," Harry shrugged. "Sirius told me how Dumbledore allowed you to come to Hogwarts and that made you loyal to him."

"I may be grateful to him for what he's done, but he does not hold my loyalty. Not any more," L-Remus growled again and Harry eyed him warily.

"Don't worry, he often does that the morning after the full moon," Sirius reassured him teasingly. "The tiredness and paleness are usual the day of and after the full moon as well."

"Right, so I should get used to him growling once a month and looking horrible," Harry chuckled as L-Remus mock-glared at him, easily feeling more comfortable around the other man as he watched the two interact. His Defence teacher seemed a lot happier now than Harry had ever seen him before. "Any other things I should be aware of?"

"Not that I can think of right now, but how about we have Yuri's tonight after the trial is over to celebrate Sirius' freedom and discuss things further?" L-Remus suggested.

"Yuri's?"

"Yuri Yumi-Yum Chinese Take-Away," Sirius answered. "It's a restaurant run by Chinese Wizards, they deliver at home and it's something your father and we often ordered when we'd make it late."

"But Madam Pomfrey said you had to take it calmly with food, didn't she?" Harry worriedly looked at his godfather, not having forgotten the woman's stern warnings about what types of food he'd eat.

"I'll stick to plain rice without added herbs," Sirius assured him softly. "I don't fancy being sick so I will be careful and she's already handed me a list of what I am and am not allowed, along with what kind of potions we both need to take to become healthy again."

"Great," Harry pulled a face, glancing around him to find Hermione and Ron were both sleeping on other beds and his gaze fell upon Snape. "What's the matter with him?"

"He's just a lazy git," Sirius grumbled. "Poppy says he's got a severe concussion, but she's keeping him sedated while we're here."

"You don't sound really remorseful about that," Harry snickered as his godfather shrugged.

"There is only so many times someone can try to get you either killed or in trouble before you stop caring if they live or not," a mischievous glint appeared in the man's eyes. "And I've always wanted to bash his head him and now I kind of have so it's a win-win situation."

"I bet," Harry laughed, relishing in the memory of Snape falling like a sack of potatoes.

"Are you guys ready?" they all looked up to see McGonagall in the door-opening.

"I've been ready for years," Sirius smiled as they rose to their feet.

"Do we need to warn Hermione and Ron that we are leaving?" Harry wondered as they made her way to the Floo with her.

"Madam Pomfrey will inform them where you've gone when they wake up. But they won't be allowed to join as they have no personal attachment to the trial."

"Does that mean I'll be allowed inside the room?" Harry asked hopefully, hesitating as McGonagall held out the Floo powder to him.

"Maybe, have you travelled with the Floo before?" Sirius looked at him.

"Yeah, once. But I ended up in Knockturn Alley instead of Diagon Alley," biting his lip, Harry looked up to his godfather. Mrs Weasley had been upset with his mistake, having clearly believed he'd done it on purpose despite saying he hadn't. So he was a little nervous to how Sirius would react, surprised when the man laughed.

"That's better than your dad, he ended up in Devon instead of Alton," Sirius grinned. "You came out in Scotland, didn't you?"

"You're kidding!" Harry breathed out relieved to learn that he wasn't the only one travelling to the wrong destination on their first travels as L-Remus nodded.

"It's fairly normal to misjudge your stop on the first travel, anyone who claims to have gotten it right in one go is definitely lying."

"I ended up in the home of an elderly woman in Yorkshire, she was very angry that I came in unannounced until she realised it was my first travel," McGonagall confirmed Sirius' words. "Most magical families have magical protections against unexpected children appearing in their fireplace now."

"What about Mum?"

"Believe it or not, she ended up in your Dad's living room."

"Mum travelled to Dad's house?" Harry stared at two simultaneous nods in disbelief. "Of all the places..."

"James called it fate; Lily called it the first layer of hell. She was fourteen at the time and really disliked your Dad because she believed him to be an arrogant git," Sirius paused. "Well..he was a little arrogant, so she was half right."

"But if magical families have protections...how?"

"She tried to travel from her friend Alice's house, a family friendly with the Potters so their Floos were connected. You need to connect your Floo to another place before you can travel there or you'll just bounce back if you haven't got permission," Sirius explained. "Though some people still accidentally slip through despite the protections as most are set on intruders and not accidental visits."

"Ah, I had expected you to be angry or upset with me, Mrs Weasley was when I ended up in Knockturn Alley," Harry admitted.

"Did you know where you stepped off?"

"No, I had no idea where I was until Hagrid plucked me off the street and took me back to Diagon Alley where I should be, berating me for being there."

"That's just stupid. It's not like you did it on purpose so you didn't deserve to be told off," Sirius paused. "Just make sure you never go there on purpose."

"I rather not," Harry easily agreed, turning to Sirius. "Where did you end up?"

"He ended up in an upper-class Muggle neighbourhood," McGonagall smiled as Sirius flushed. "I remember because it caused quite an uproar and even the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes had to be notified to Obliviate the Muggles involved as he came out in the middle of a fancy dress party with lots of guests. It made the paper and it might still be in the library in one of the old Prophets."

"It was completely exaggerated. It was one house and they only had to Obliviate fifteen Muggles who saw me arrive after I myself warned the authorities, I might add," Sirius grumbled. "And that was despite most Muggles believing I'd tumbled into the chimney from the roof, son of one of the serving staff and were just relieved I hadn't gotten burned by the flames."

"You should have seen the Prophet 'Black heir causes uproar in Muggle town', it was like he had committed a heavy crime, it got so much publicity," L-Remus snickered. "We looked it up after he finally told us about his first Floo travel."

"I got my head chewed off by my parents for daring to enter a filthy Muggle town, like I had done it on purpose...stop laughing."

Harry tried unsuccessfully to smother his laughter. "How old were you?"

"Five, I was ordered to go to my grandfather's house. I still have no idea how I ended up half-way across the country and in a Muggle town I had never even heard of."

Harry's laughter quickly subdued as he eyed the Floo again.

"You know what? I'm a little rusty in this, so why don't we travel together?" Sirius suggested and although Harry knew everyone could see through the half-hearted excuse easily, he happily accepted the offer and together they stepped in.

"Keep your hands to your side," Sirius ordered. "And it might be wise to close your eyes so you won't become nauseous."

"Then how do you know you've arrived?"

"If you feel yourself to start slowing down, push out your right hand a little and you'll come to a complete stop at your destination without tumbling forward. When you say your destination clearly, you can't stop elsewhere. And raise your head and to the right to say where you want to go while throwing the powder on the left so you won't swallow a mouthful of ash," Sirius advised as he handed Harry the powder. "We're going to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones' office."

"Can we just Floo into her office directly?"

"Good question, normally no, but we've received her Floo address for this occasion."

"Right," following Sirius' instructions he closed his eyes and before he knew it he came to a slow stop, blinking surprised as Amelia and Kingsley were both waiting for them across the room.

"I did it!" he exclaimed cheerfully, looking up to his godfather as the man guided him out of the fireplace.

"Well done," Sirius smiled and Harry glowed under the compliment, eager to make the man proud.

"Was that your first time?" Amelia smiled as she greeted them.

"Second time, first time didn't go so well last year," Harry blushed.

"Ah, first times rarely do," Amelia sighed. "Susan turned up in a place no child should ever step foot in, luckily the owners were quick to inform us where she was and kept her by the Floo."

Harry wasn't entirely sure what she meant, but as Sirius and Kingsley both winced he knew it couldn't have been anywhere good.

"I ended up in Knockturn Alley, he ended up in a Muggle town," Harry gleefully told her, no longer ashamed of where he'd ended up as both simply laughed before sobering as McGonagall and L-Remus travelled through.

"You must be Remus?"

"Remus Lupin, yes. And you are Madam Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt?"

"The one and only, you were updated already?" They shook hands.

"Yes, Sirius has told me all that's happened. Am I right to assume we can sit in on the trial?"

"Normally non-relatives are not allowed, but from what I've heard you are his family and are accompanying Mister Potter?"

"That's correct, am I not needed as a witness?" L-Remus asked.

"It is possibly needed at Dumbledore's trial as Sirius filed an induct for kidnapping and he's kept Mister Potter from his rightful guardians, despite knowing the precautions Sirius had taken. For the same reason Minerva might be needed, but we're not sure yet. During Sirius' trial you will be allowed to sit in the room, but you'll have to stay in the anteroom during Dumbledore's trial in case you are indeed needed."

"Understood."

Most of Sirius' trial was rather straightforward and although Harry couldn't believe the initial animosity directed at his godfather by most members at the trial, that quickly turned to horror as the truth was revealed and the animosity shifted to Pettigrew instead.

In no time Sirius was cleared of all charges against him and although he was charged with being an illegal Animagus, the court voted unanimously that he had paid thoroughly for that and would receive a large sum of money for the injustice done to him.

Pettigrew however was immediately convicted to the Kiss after he gave a full testimony about his initiation process as a Death Eater, other Death Eaters he knew and other crimes he had committed.

There was quite an uproar as several respected members of the community were named; like Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Snape and other people Harry had never heard off.

Aurors were sent out immediately to arrest the individuals Pettigrew mentioned for new questioning under Veritaserum while Fudge was led in for Sirius' accusations, proving right as the man had kept people from their rights, like Hagrid's right to a trial, and was as a result of his testimony relieved of his duty and convicted to twenty years in Azkaban.

Amelia had even already followed up on Sirius' lead that that Crouch guy had smuggled his son out of Azkaban as the man was brought to trial as well, his son already in a holding cell to be returned to Azkaban.

But it wasn't until Dumbledore's trial that people were truly left shocked and shaken.

Harry spent it in the court with Sirius while Remus and McGonagall had been relocated to the anteroom and Harry was shocked just how badly he had misjudged the Headmaster.

The man had manipulated more people than Harry could have ever imagined and while people had trusted him unconditionally, he had used his position to strategically take out those who might have opposed him by leading them to their deaths.

Pettigrew had been right that Dumbledore had wanted to control Harry and he held onto Sirius' hand tightly as the man confessed to setting up the murders of both Harry's parents, but also his grandparents and attempting to do the same to Sirius before knowingly condemning an innocent man to Azkaban.

In the end, the man was sentenced to Azkaban for life, under very strict spells and with Dementors present inside his cell every moment of the day.

It was a harsh and horrifying punishment, but Harry couldn't feel any pity for the old man as he now knew he was the one responsible for his family's death and his godfather's horrible fate.

Sirius seemed to hunch into himself every time the doors opened and the Aurors let another suspect into the waiting hands of the Dementors Amelia had lucky ordered to remain outside.

Harry knew how horrible the effect of those creatures was and was relieved Amelia had the insight to keep them as far away from Sirius as possible. He held one of Sirius' hands as he was squashed between him and Remus once he joined them, not complaining as he knew the man needed him to be safe between people he trusted right now.

Remus' arm was wrapped around Harry to hold onto Sirius as well, providing additional comfort as they listened to Dumbledore scream at them how they couldn't do this and he was their leader.

"Let's return to Hogwarts," McGonagall eventually found her voice from Sirius' other side, surprisingly holding onto his other hand tightly enough that both of their hands were white.

"No," Sirius cleared his throat. "I'm not leaving until it's been made official that Harry belongs with me or will go to the two of you if something happens to me. I'm not taking any more chances."

Swallowing thickly, Harry let himself be pulled into his godfather's embrace, holding onto him tightly for a long moment before they rose to their feet and quickly arranged what Sirius wanted.

After that they made a quick stop at the police office where Sirius filed charges against the Dursleys for child abuse and aiding in the abduction of a child from his rightful guardian.

Pictures were taken of Harry and Remus left his address with the police as they would open an investigation that they assured them would lead to both adults spending time in jail and Dudley in the care of a foster parent as Marge Dursley was quickly deemed unfit as a guardian.

It wasn't until they'd arrived back at Hogwarts and Harry informed Hermione and Ron about what had happened that something else occurred to him. It might have been because Hermione mentioned something along the line, or because he saw Hagrid passing through the window but he suddenly had to think about Buckbeak.

"Just another death Dumbledore allowed to happen," Hermione said.

"Who are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Hagrid's Hippogriff. He was killed this afternoon by the Ministry, wrongfully accused of hurting Malfoy while it was truly his own fault," Hermione sniffed.

"Ah, no...I kind of released him," Sirius smiled sheepishly. "I followed you guys to his cabin and when Fudge and his men arrived at the door and you left through the back, I came closer to hear what it was about. When I heard they were going to execute him, I bit through the rope on his neck and told him to run, which he did."

"You..." Hermione let out a squeak and suddenly threw her arms around Sirius in a hug, heavily startling the poor man. "Thank you!"

"How did you know he was innocent?" Ron beamed as Sirius pulled away from Hermione.

Harry tried to suppress a smile as the man put some distance between her and him so she couldn't fly at him again, something Harry could completely understand as he was always thrown for a loop by Hermione's hugs as well.

"It sounded absurd for an animal to be executed for a class accident, especially since I overheard the complaint was made by Lucius Malfoy. And from the fact that Harry visited right before the execution, I just knew I had to try and save him."

"Where is he now?"

"Probably back in the forest, I told him to join his flock as most Wizards can't tell one Hippogriff from another," Sirius shrugged.

"Hagrid will be overjoyed when he learns Buckbeak is still alive," Harry's smile slightly dimmed as he remembered Hagrid had been the one who had forcefully withheld him from Sirius, his own memories telling him as much.

"They came in to arrest Snape this morning," Hermione pulled him out of his darker thoughts as they sat down at the table. "When they arrived, Madam Pomfrey healed his concussion and they shipped him off. Will we see him again?"

"No, even if he is released after a few years, he will no longer be welcome here," McGonagall spoke up. "I've been fighting Pro- Dumbledore for years on his appointment and now that his protector is gone, he will no longer be kept on as a teacher."

"Good, he's a lousy teacher," Ron grumbled, both Harry and Hermione agreeing immediately.

"What happens now? Will we get a new Potions Professor?"

"I've already found a new teacher, better qualified to teach," McGonagall informed the two and Harry couldn't help but beam.

"That's good, and you?" Hermione turned to Sirius.

"McGonagall has kindly offered for me to remain here at Hogwarts until the end of term and after that we'll go with Remus to his house and remain there for a while."

"You're going to need a job, aren't you?" Hermione frowned. "That won't be easy, will it?"

"Not likely, the Black family is loaded," Ron snorted as Sirius shrugged.

"Actually, Professor McGonagall has offered him a position here at Hogwarts next year. With Dumbledore in Azkaban, she's become Headmistress now and although she'll continue teaching for now, she needed a new Potions teacher," Harry beamed, still remembering the shock on his godfather's face at the offer.

He had been honoured when his godfather had asked his opinion on it before accepting the position and Harry looked forward to learn from the man he was quickly learning was extremely witty and brilliant.

"Did you accept? Why would you work when you don't have to?" Ron's eyes were wide.

"I'm not the type to sit around the house doing nothing and I have the whole summer to settle in. Remus will be here next year and the mere idea of being separated from Harry for most of the year when I've only just got him back is not one I even want to think about yet," Sirius admitted.

"Professor Lupin will return? But what about the curse on the position?" Hermione squeaked.

"Broken and honestly I can't believe it wasn't broken years ago already," Remus commented. "We had a look at it while the three of you spoke and it's so weak it's a miracle it held for so long. So I'll be back next year as well as Professor Flitwick easily broke the curse."

"That's great!" Hermione smiled even as Ron nervously shifted but smiled as well, unable to meet Remus' eyes.

But Harry ignored him as he beamed up at his godfather and the man who should have been his close uncle.

"I just need someone to take over Transfiguration in the long run," McGonagall sighed and Sirius turned to her.

"I am not sure if she'd still be interested, but my cousin Andromeda holds a degree in Potions and she's always wanted to teach. If you can get her on board, I could take over Transfiguration for you."

"You are certainly qualified for it, though you will need some practice to regain your old strength," McGonagall turned thoughtful. "But we'd have the last few weeks of term to work on that and I could visit in the summer if needed. I'll contact her later today to see if she's interested in the position. I assume she didn't get it because Dumbledore gave the position to Snape instead as I remember Horace had intended for her to take over from him at his retirement."

"Never liked that man," Sirius and Remus said in unison, making the teenagers laugh.

"Wait until you meet the twins, you'll love them," Harry laughed.

"Two red-heads? I've seen them a few times in places they really shouldn't be in," Sirius nodded.

"They gave Harry our old map, but seem to have memorised it thoroughly and use it to pull pranks," Remus smiled as Sirius' eyes lit up.

"Really? I look forward to meeting them then."

"Two Marauders and two prankster Weasleys in one place, the castle is doomed," McGonagall groaned.

"Three," Sirius corrected her. "You are sorely mistaken if you think I won't teach Harry all I know about pranks."

"What have I done," McGonagall choked out a half-laugh, but didn't truly seem upset as they all laughed.

Harry couldn't help but feel that the future looked a whole lot brighter with Sirius in his life and knowing the man had official custody of him now and he would never have to return to the Dursleys, Harry contently leaned against his godfather as they laughed.

All was well.


End file.
